Report 1
Mikami Jorei Jimusho Shutsudouseyo!! (美神除霊事務所出動せよ!!, "Mikami Exorcism Office Go Into Action!!") is the first chapter of the manga Ghost Sweeper Mikami: Gokuraku Daisakusen!!. Plot The story starts with a man using a megaphone to ask a ghost to leave the building and rest in peace, but he refuses. A woman named Reiko Mikami gets inside and says to the ghost that he is causing trouble, and captures him with an Absorbing Talisman, bringing him to peace. The story follows when Mikami were under the shower in her building and her assistant Tadao Yokoshima is eavesdropping his fantasies off when he started of concentrating which that Mikami smacked the door against his head. Later Yokoshima starts talking about his low salary, and Mikami changes the subject, informing him that they are going to the Jinkotsu Onsen hotel to find a ghost. The payment isn't great, but they will be able to enjoy the hotel's hot spring. Evenly later Yokoshima is carrying Mikami's heavy baggage. Yokoshima is left behind by Mikami and he meets a female ghost of around 16 years old in the path. She attacks Yokoshima and pretends to be ill, asking him to help her by getting medicine in a suspicious area, which is a trap. Yokoshima barely avoids being killed by a giant rock that smashed the area and starts running scared to the hotel at top speed. He tells Mikami about the ghost girl that he saw, but a man from the hotel says that the ghost causing trouble to them is of a dirty man. After that Mikami finished eating and goes outside the hot springs with Kenki-kun to find the ghost. Yokoshima wants to explore the naked body of Mikami, but what happens is that the Wandervogel Ghost appears and says he died in the mountain and can't rest because his body is lost in the snow. Mikami sends Yokoshima to follow the ghost to the mountain, but he refuses. After that Mikami says that she will rub his back when he returns, and he promptly follows the ghost to the mountains. Yokoshima follows the ghost and is freezing while the ghost is singing happily. The two camp and start talking, and Yokoshima creeps out with the ghost's suggestive conversation about friendship between men, running away to the hotel saying he likes women and would rather risk to die in the storm than staying with him. The girl ghost appears again and tries to kill Yokoshima by slamming his head with a boulder several times, but he survives and goes after the girl ghost while the man ghost goes after Yokoshima. They all end in the hot spring Mikami is having a relaxing bath, and when Yokoshima sees Mikami nude he jumps on her and is knocked down by her. Later they explain to Mikami what happened and the girl ghost says she is Okinu, a girl that died 3 centuries ago as a sacrifice in a volcano and can't leave the area. Mikami talks with the two ghosts and they agree to exchange their situation, Mikami becoming free and the man becoming an apprentice guardian of the mountain. Okinu thanks Mikami and Yokoshima and tries to go to heaven, but has no idea how to do so. Mikami says she stayed on Earth for a long time, and needs the help of a talisman to be send to heaven, and she can do it for a price. As Okinu has no money, Mikami says she is going to work for her to obtain money. Gallery File:Report01Color.jpg|Color title in Weekly Shōnen Sunday. External links *Report 1 in Web Sunday Category:Chapters Category:Lux Suárez